Electronic games or video games are interactive experiences for players but are often unsocial, as the players are immersed in an imagined world without regard to the people or objects that surround them in the real world. For this reason, electronic games often provide a solitary experience. By contrast, conventional television is known to be both a social and non-interactive experience. For example, television is social in that viewers often view television as a group, and discuss the content of what they view in various forums ranging from online discussion boards to cafeterias. At the same time television is non-interactive, in that viewers are unable to interact with the content that they are viewing.
Accordingly, there is a need for technologies that integrate the social aspects of television with the interactivity of video games.